thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Monroe
| }} /Service Record|Service Record}} }} |fa = |appearance.first = I Thought You'd Gone |appearance.last = Episode 008: Golden Opportunity |appearance.list = show }}__TOC__ Inspector Andrew Monroe was a character in ''The Bill'' between 1990 and 2002. Storylines A former miner who had very little formal education, Inspector Andrew Monroe remained extremely informed on police procedure and politely corrected anyone who got it wrong. Andrew was focused and an extremely effective inspector, though woe betide anyone who overstepped the mark. He went to great lengths to ensure that new policies and procedures were put in place effectively, although it was clear that he did so because he genuinely believed it helped in running an effective relief rather than to get into any political point-scoring. A stern, authoritarian figure who did everything by the book, Andrew was respected by his superiors and subordinates alike. He was more liked than he thought, possessing a very dry sense of humour and was a dedicated family man with a wife and three children. Although little was seen of his family, his eldest daughter Jackie was once arrested for shop lifting, much to the amusement of P.C. Nick Klein. Andrew disliked any chance of there being a question of doubt over his officers, having many a run in with D.S. Ted Roach and D.I. Frank Burnside. Things for Andrew and Ted got off to a bad start and soon got worse when an off duty Ted arrested a drunk in a restaurant. Andrew was sure Ted had been drinking and tracked him down, giving him a caution for Dereliction Of Duty (S06E89, "A Sense of Duty"). After one drunken brawl too many, Ted lashed out and punched Andrew, walking out of the job rather than apologise. Andrew's straight-laced approach to policing and line management garnered something of a reputation and it meant the relief were never quite sure where they stood with Andrew, and more often than not they would be surprised that Andrew had been fully supportive of them in his actions, if not necessarily his words. He had no time for loose canons though, or any qualms about pulling his officers up if he thought they were becoming a liability. Andrew was one of six officers accidentally killed by Des Taviner after an explosion from a petrol bomb tore through the building. Closest to the heart of the explosion, Andrew died instantly from his injuries, although it is never explained how he came into contact with the explosions as he was seen leaving his office during the fire. He was good friends with Sergeant Matt Boyden, Sergeant June Ackland and Chief Inspector Derek Conway. Service Record *1990 - Promoted to Inspector at Sun Hill *2002 - Killed in Sun Hill Fire Family and Relationships *'Unnamed Woman (wife)' *'Jackie Monroe (daughter)' *'Rachel Monroe (daughter)' *'Catherine Monroe (daughter)' Major Storylines * 2000 - Inspector Monroe's Daughter Jackie is arrested for Shoplifting Trivia * Monroe is the only actor in The Bill whose character and actor are both dead. Monroe was killed in the station fire in 2002 and in 2012 Colin Tarrant tragically committed suicide. The only other deceased actors who played regular characters in the series were Roger Leach (Sergeant Tom Penny), Gary Olsen (PC Dave Litten), Kevin Lloyd (DC Tosh Lines) and Bernie Nolan (Sergeant/PC Sheelagh Murphy). Category:Characters Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Police Officers Category:Uniform Personnel Category:Inspectors Category:Deceased Characters